DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Drivers convicted of driving under the influence (DUI) are over four times more likely than the average driver to be in a fatal crash with a BAC higher than .I0. Currently, the U.S. courts require approximately two-thirds of first-time DUI offenders (those judged not to be "problem drinkers") to attend a short education program. Based on the traditional AAA Phoenix model, such programs often focus the last of four sessions on assisting participants to create a plan to avoid future drunk-driving arrests. Those plans generally focus on control of drinking. Recent research, however, suggests that offenders find it difficult to exercise control over alcohol when it is readily available and there is peer pressure to drink. An alternative approach, proposed in this study, is for the offender to avoid driving to a drinking location. Phase I of this fast-track initiative will pilot test a Level I DUI curriculum, Prevent Alcohol Related Convictions (PARC), designed to motivate offenders to plan for transportation to drinking locations and avoid driving their own vehicles. Phase II will involve a statewide, random assignment, clinical trial involving approximately 42,000 first offenders over 2 years. Information from these participants will be used to evaluate the effectiveness of the innovative curricula on DUI recidivism.